Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy
from album 6th Otakebi Album' ---- '''Released' November 11, 2009 November 18, 2009 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Label Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Seishun Bus Guide/Rival 20th Single (2009) Next: Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! 22nd Single (2010)]] Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy (私の未来のだんな様／流星ボーイ, My Future Husband / Meteor Boy) is Berryz Koubou's 21st single and second double-A side. The single was released on November 11, 2009 in regular, limited A, limited B, and limited C editions. Limited editions A and B came with bonus DVDs, while the limited edition C came with an Inazuma Eleven trading card. Limited editions A and B as well as the first press of the regular edition came with a serial number card that could be used to win a ticket to one of the single's launch events when entered in the lottery. The Ryuusei Boy Single V was released on November 18, 2009. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for nine weeks, selling 36,756 copies. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Watashi no Mirai no Danna-Sama thumb|right|220px|Ryuusei Boy CD #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #Ryuusei Boy #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Instrumental) #Ryuusei Boy (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Ryuusei Boy (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Ryuusei Boy (MV) #Ryuusei Boy (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Event V (Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Event V (Ryuusei Boy) #Ryuusei Boy (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Ryuusei Boy (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Song Information #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) #Ryuusei Boy #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: DANCE☆MAN #*Guitar and Manipulator: JUMP MAN #*Drums: HYU HYU #*Rhodes Piano: WATA-BOO #*Bass: YOGA FIRE! #*Chorus: DANCE☆MAN and Tsunku #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina (minor vocals) TV Performances Ryuusei Boy *2010.01.01 Anison Plus Concert Performances #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitai!!~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ - Hello! Project (as part of a medley) #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fest!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #Ryuusei Boy #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitai!!~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ #*Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #*Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (part of a medley) Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's second Double A-side. *"Ryuusei Boy" was used as the ending theme song for the Nintendo DS game Inazuma Eleven 2 Kyoui no Shinryakusha Fire, and as the third ending theme song of the anime Inazuma Eleven *The music video and dance shot version for Watashi no mirai no Danna-sama are featured in Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 4. *This was their second single to have 2 Event V, first being Seishun Bus Guide/Rival Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,756 Videos Berryz工房「私の未来のだんな様」(Dance Shot Ver.)|Watashi No Mira no Danna-sama Dance Shot Ver Berryz工房「私の未来のだんな様」(Close-up Ver.)|Watashi No Mira no Danna-sama Close Up Ver. Berryz工房「流星ボーイ」(Dance Shot Ver.)|Ryuusei Boy Dance Shot Ver. Berryz工房「流星ボーイ」(Close-up Ver.)|Ryuusei Boy Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama, Ryuusei Boy Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Releases Category:2009 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs